See Ya Later Doesn't Mean Goodbye
by Dani05
Summary: Quinn nodded hesitantly, staring up at the man she loves and will always love, "See ya later then Sammy."


Quinn stared at the people in the choir room. She was happy to see her friends again, heck, she was even happy to see Rachel Berry again. She smiled when she saw Brittany waving at her and motioning for her to sit beside her and Santana. She did. And Santana leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder as Quinn smiled, happy to be with her best friends again.

She saw Finn enter the room, talking and laughing with Puck. He sat down next to Rachel and Puck sat on the chair above her. Quinn stared at the door again, hoping that a certain blonde male would enter but to ruin her hopes, it was Mr. Shue who did.

"Okay guys," Mr. Shue said with a bright smile, "It's nice to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Shue," Puck said, "But where's Sam?"

The mere mention of his name broke her heart. But she was truly wondering where he was, why she hadn't seen him. Mr. Shue didn't answer, also wondering where the blonde male was. It was Mike who had answered Puck's question.

"Didn't you know?" Mike said, "He's moving back to Tennessee."

There was silence as everyone took in the news. They all didn't say a word, sad by the fact that Sam was no longer with them, another member gone, another family lost. But then Quinn caught sight of a blonde boy, a bright smile on his face and her heart immediately skipped a beat.

"Sam," she said causing everyone to look at where she was looking at.

There he was, standing in his glory. His hair was short, shorter than when she last saw her and he was wearing a plain black shirt. He smiled at them. It was Mr. Shue who spoke first, "Sam, what are you doing here? Was Mike's information wrong?"

He smiled and Quinn's heart immediately beat rapidly, praying to God that Mike's news was wrong but to her dismay, Sam shook his head and her heart immediately sunk down, "No. I'm really moving. I just came to say goodbye."

"So you're really moving?" Rachel asked exasperated, "Why?"

Sam flashed them an apologetic smile, "My Dad got his old job back. We have no choice but to move back."

"But you can stay Sam," Finn said, "I'm sure Burt wouldn't mind you living with us. Right Kurt?"

Kurt nodded immediately, "Yes, Dad would be happy to have you."

Sam just kept on smiling, "Sorry guys but I'm leaving."

"Is there nothing we can do?" Puck asked.

Sam shook his head, "The decision's final."

Mr. Shue nodded and looked at Sam sadly, "It was nice having you Sam."

"Yes," Mercedes said smiling, "You were a great addition and an amazing friend."

"Thanks guys," Sam said, "I really loved being with you guys and you were amazing. I know we've been through a lot and we've had our differences but I'm happy to be part of your family."

Santana stood up, "It was amazing to know you Trouthy mouth. As surprising as it is, I'm gonna miss that huge mouth of yours."

"And as surprising as it is," Sam said smiling at Santana, "I'm actually gonna miss you Santana. I'm gonna miss all of you."

"We're gonna miss you too Sam," Tina said smiling, standing up and hugging the boy. Everybody joined in, sad that another member was leaving. Quinn was the only one who remained in her seat.

"Quinn?" Artie asked, "Aren't you gonna say goodbye to Sam?"

Quinn looked up and everyone noticed that her eyes were now filled with tears, tears she willed not to fall, "Bye Sam. It was nice knowing you."

And then she stood up and left before anyone could even catch up with her. She didn't want to cry, not in front of everybody, not in front of him. No one knew that Quinn still had feelings for Sam, that cheating on him and kissing Finn was probably the biggest mistake she had ever made next to giving up Beth.

Quinn arrived at the comfort room and she locked herself in a cubicle, and that was when she just let the tears fall. She didn't want him to leave, she loved him, she didn't want him gone. She heard someone notice and she hoped that it was just a Cheerio reapplying her make-up.

"Quinn?"

She sighed, knowing whose voice it was. She didn't say a word, she just let the tears fall as she silently cried. And then she heard knocking on the door of the cubicle she was in, "Quinn, open up."

There was a knock again, "Quinn, please."

Quinn wiped away the tears in her eyes and then stood up, straightening her clothes and then opening the door, trying her best to glare at Sam, "What do you want?"

Her tone was harsh, harsher than she intended to be but she just want Sam gone, as much as she loves him, she doesn't have the courage to face him, especially when she knows he's leaving soon. Sam seemed to not notice her glare or the harsh tone she had addressed to him; instead he opened his arms, inviting her in for a hug.

Quinn blinked for a moment and in a spur of seconds, Quinn dashed into his arms and cried on his chest while he told her words of comfort. Quinn couldn't help it, she just let all the tears out, the tears she'd been trying desperately to hold, tears she's been keeping since last week when Santana told her that Sam was leaving. Sam rubbed her back and when her cries turned into silent sobs, he didn't let go of her, he just held her and she had never felt better in his arms.

"Why?" she croaked.

Sam brushed away the stray hair on her face, tucking the strand on her left ear, "I told you earlier, Dad got his job back."

"But do you have to go too?" Quinn asked, "Finn offered to let you stay with him and Kurt and you know, I can always ask my Mom if you could stay, she loves you."

Sam smiled, "Thank you but Quinn, my family needs me."

"I need you too," Quinn whispered, "I love you."

Sam's smiled softly and genuinely at her, hearing the words he had been waiting to hear since he hadn't heard it when they broke up. He kissed her forehead, "I love you too."

"If you love me, you'll stay," Quinn stated.

"If you love me, you'll let me go," Sam countered back.

Quinn looked at him, her green eyes brimming with tears, she whispered, "Don't go."

A lone tear fell on her eyes again, and Sam wiped it away, he kissed her temple, then her the bridge of her nose and then ever so slowly, he leaned in and captured her lips in a zealous kiss. Quinn responded eagerly back, both then realizing the need for the kiss, the urgency of it. Quinn's hands traveled to his neck and started playing with his hair while Sam's hands pulled her closer to him, as their tongues battled for dominance.

And then they pulled away hesitantly, in need of oxygen. Sam smiled and leaned his head on hers, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Quinn rested her head on his chest, breathing in his aqua aroma. Sam stroked her hair.

"I love you," he whispered, "And I'm sorry."

Quinn looked up at him, knowing that she couldn't do anything else, "Come back to me?"

Sam smiled, "Of course."

"College?" she asked, "What if I study there?"

Sam scrunched up his nose, "I don't think you're the Southern type."

Quinn glared, "Then what?"

Sam kissed her forehead, "Tell you what, I'll get a job there and then save up enough money for a college that has a major of you in it."

Quinn pushed him away, a smile finding its way on her lips, "Shut up. But college. Here, or maybe at Tennessee."

Sam nodded, "Whatever you want as long as we'll be together."

Quinn nodded, "Just one year."

Sam smiled, "So I guess this is goodbye?"

Quinn nodded again, this time tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "Not yet."

Sam chuckled, "I love you."

Quinn smiled, standing on her tippy toes and giving Sam a long and passionate kiss, "I love you too."

"See ya later doesn't mean goodbye right?"

Quinn nodded hesitantly, staring up at the man she loves and will always love, "See ya later then Sammy."

"See ya later my love."

**Hey! It's short and really brief but I hope it's fluffy and sweet! I haven't really wrote in a while and I miss writing and reading your lovely reviews. I'm really gonna miss Chord. I just wish he didn't decline the offer. Now, we won't have our Sammy and we're never gonna get Fabrevans or even Overgron. Sigh. **

**Xo,**

**Dani**


End file.
